Hidden Away
by winterpendragon
Summary: The Inquisitor hides away from the world, but apparently Krem can still find her (This is the follow on story from 'The Bull's Lieutenant')


There was never enough time to spend time alone these days, and alone was something Elaidrid Trevelyan had always craved for. Being alone and being at peace. In the past, and more so now in the present. Of days when there were no decisions to be made, or sentences to be passed. A time when there was no breaches to seal, or the ancient Tevinter magister Corypheus to contend with. So when Cassandra, Cullen and Leliana set off for the day in different directions on their various endeavours and tasks, leaving the Inquisitor back at Skyhold, Elaidrid knew she finally had her chance. Slipping out of the gates as silently as an assassin, at mid-morning, Elaidrid finally felt free. Or as close to free as she could, having had to explain exactly where she was going to the guards posted at the entrance of the keep, and finding, to her displeasure, that one of them was keeping a watchful gaze on her from close by.

Scurrying over rock and hill, the mage made her way to semi secluded spot where the battlements of Skyhold rose high above, the stone walls foreboding and unforgiving from this angle. The air was clean and fresh, and she breathed it in deeply, releasing the tension that had being growing inside of her. Between the formal duties of the Inquisition and the informal matters of her consuming thoughts, there hardly seemed a spare moment to just breath.

A short whistle sounded behind her, and she turned around to see Krem walking up towards her, a slight skip in his step and mischievous grin on his face as he approached. Dressed in the typical garb of the Chargers, a steel cuirass swung heavily off his chest with gauntlets and pauldrons to boot, he moved with surprising agility for such a plethora of metal. A flutter stirred within her as she waved to him. 'Krem!' exclaimed Elaidrid with pleasant surprise. It had been three days since she had drank with the Bull's lieutenant at The Herald's Rest. Three days since Krem had planted one soft and lingering kiss on her cheek. And three days of replaying the moment in her head, over and over again until all sense of sanity had been long lost.

'Is the Bull looking for me?' asked Elaidrid. Krem chuckled as he sidled up to the mage, planting himself on a largish rock opposite her. 'No, the boss isn't after you.' he replied merrily 'Although I think he would have made me bash him all morning with that damn stick if I hadn't escaped when I did.'. Resting his boots hard against the stone, Krem picked up a few bits of leaf and twig, tearing pieces off and playfully throwing them towards the mage. 'Funny place to hang out.' teased the Charger. 'How did you know I was here?' grinned Elaidrid 'I didn't think anyone saw me leave.'. 'Hah!' mused the Charger 'The Inquisitor may ran but she can't hide. But to be honest, I reached the outside of the gates hoping to escape myself, and got chattin with the guards, and one of them mentioned you were out here.'.

The mage nodded with a soft smile. Perhaps having eyes on where she roamed had worked out for the best. 'So what are you doing out here?' inquired Krem 'Not much out here to battle with, or seal with your spectacular, glowing fingers.'. He waved his fingers teasingly in front of the mage, producing a chuckle from them both. 'That's the point!' replied Elaidrid 'There is nothing to do out here. Don't you ever wish for that sometimes? That there is nothing to do except just to be?'. The soldier shrugged with a nonchalant air 'Aye sometimes, I guess, between missions the Chargers would often have a few weeks here and there to go out and do whatever we pleased. I went to Val Royeaux once, poncy little place full of toffy nobles with too much coin for their own good, and who charge too much for their spirits.'. Elaidrid laughed 'Yes, that pretty much sums up how I found it to be also.'. The lieutenant's brown eyes lingered over her for a moment, a fond smile on his face before he looked out over the view, possibly trying to distract himself. 'I guess I like fighting the good fight.' remarked Krem 'Always have, always will.'. He threw another piece of stick at her with a grin 'It's what I do best.'.

Suddenly he jumped up, spritely as could be, offering his hand to the mage, who took it hesitantly with a confused, albeit amused, expression. 'Come on.' he grinned 'This place is ok, but I can take you somewhere much better. I'm bettin you've never been there either!.'. 'If it involves bears or dragons, count me out' remarked the mage dryly. He nudged her playfully in her side. 'I can't promise that.' he taunted.

Pulling her aside to a lower path nearby, Krem kept his fingers interlaced with hers as he drew her along, taking turns and twists through rock and tree, valley and hill, until they came to a small alcove of trees, drawn together at the top of their branches and a small archway entrance leading in. Pulling her in amongst the trees, Elaidrid found herself standing in a room, crate and bed on one side, a small wooden desk with a lantern on the other. Some boxes and books lay scattered about, and one locked wooden chest rested near the entrance. The floor was dark brown dirt, soft like silt, and the walls were trunks from the trees. It was a strange, yet astonishingly beautiful alcove sanctuary to be nestled so hidden away.

'It ain't much but it's home, for now at least.' grinned Krem, waving his hand around the room in a pleased way. Elaidrid looked around in awe before turning her sight on the lieutenant again. 'Wait. You live here? In a ring of trees?' she asked bemusedly. 'Beats the leaking ceilings, drafts and rats of Skyhold.' quipped Krem, crouching down to light the lantern on the table 'No snoring Bull either, that one will keep you up even when you're three rooms aside with thick stone wall in between.'. Elaidrid walked over to the arch doorway, pushing the makeshift cloth door aside, and looked out at the forest. Running below, in the nearby valley, a small stream weaved it's way between the soft ferns. 'Fresh water also. I'm going to have a sip, be right back.' she remarked, heading towards the stream.

Running her hands lightly past the long grass as she meandered down towards the trickling water, she cast a pleased smile, astonished at how her day was turning out. Alone with Krem. They hadn't talked about the other night, and to be honest there was not much to discuss. Yet Elaidrid was secretly hoping Krem would put his hands on her again and kiss her on the cheek once more. On her lips. She caught her breath, feeling the warmth grow on her cheeks as she pressed forward.

Reaching the cool running water, she leant over the rushing ripples to cup some in her hands, and brought it to her lips. Her eyes drew in terror as she felt a cold blade pointed between her shoulder blades, and she let the water fall. 'Don't move' ordered a stern voice, before calling over to their companions 'Eh you fellas! Look what we got over here.'. Elaidrid's heart dropped. She was surrounded by rogue bandits, and she was defenceless. A rough pair of hands pulled her up from the river bed where she was crouched, and spun her around. She turned to face a toothless, scar riddled man, leathered skin and hardened lines etched across his face. 'Now, what are you doing out here all by yourself.' mused the bandit, sword held fast as four of his companions came stumbling through the thicket towards her. Shit. Elaidrid knew she could cast magic, staff or no, but she needed space and time to recite.

'Come on boss, let's take her back to camp.' suggested one of the bandits eagerly, and a few others replied with 'ayes' in approval. The bandit in front of her, apparently the leader of the rabble, grinned and grabbed her arm roughly, pressing his fingers painfully into her skin. 'No need to take her back to camp.' called out a familiar voice, and she looked up to see Krem, casually leaning against a tree nearby. 'Who the fuck are you?' snarled the bandit, holding Elaidrid tight 'Fuck off already. We found her.'. 'No I kidnapped her fair and square. Back in Ferelden.' replied Krem light heartedly 'She's some noble's daughter, ya see? Got a ransom and everything. Stupid wench escaped down here without me knowing.'.

Krem's eyes looked into Elaidrid's for a moment, they were calm as if reassuring her she was going to be ok, before he turned around to the four men coming up towards him. 'Well, she's our wench now.' spat one of the bandits 'So piss off.'. Krem raised his hands smugly. 'Fair enough, a claim's a claim, but I want my coin back.' he replied 'She stole it before she ran off.'. Krem looked sternly towards the man who was holding Elaidrid 'I want my coin back and I'll go. You can have her, too much bloody trouble anyway.'. The lieutenant's gaze fell hard and sharp, waiting for his stolen boon.

After a few moments of silent glares, the bandit leader loosened his grip on Elaidrid. 'Give him his coin back.' he growled dangerously, shoving her forward towards Krem. Krem held his gaze on the bandit as the mage approached, closer and closer, until she was in front of the soldier, looking up at him as he stood calmly before her. Suddenly, Krem grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her forcefully down a small slope away from the men. With a yelp, Elaidrid hit the ground hard and rolled, sharp sticks catching in her hair and clothes as she tumbled. Up the bank, she could hear fighting, and the clash of swords. It seemed Krem had taken on the five bandits single handedly.

Desperately scrambling to her feet, Elaidrid bolted up the slope to see Krem shoulder charging one of the men, ramming hard in his side before forcing the hilt of his sword upwards into the face of the bandit. The rogue fell back on the ground, broken nose and bleeding, as Krem continue his assault on the next two bandits taking swipes of steel at him. The Charger was agile and fast, jumping back and pulling narrowly to the side, yet he packed a punch where it counted the most, as another bandit fell backwards in agony. Muttering a Winter's Grasp spell on her lips, Elaidrid threw her hands forward, jetting out coldness that encased the bandit leader in a sheet of ice.

Another one of the men threw a punch at the Charger, who copped it square in the left side of his face, making him stagger for a moment before plunging his blade deeply into the shoulder of the offender. As Elaidrid prepared to cast another spell, she felt a stinging thud on the back of her head, stars falling across her eyes as she collapsed on the ground. With a metal gauntlet, one of the men had come up behind the mage and slogged her forcefully at the back of her head. Yelling crossed her ears, of men scurrying away and then silence, a darkness crossing her eyes before she felt a pair of hands holding her sides.

'Elaidrid.' called out Krem fearfully 'Elaidrid. Are you ok? Open your eyes, please...'. She felt the warmth of Krem's breath beside her face, trying to determine whether she was breathing, and his strong arms scooped her up, cradling her head as he pulled away the strands of hair falling across her face. The mage's eyes flickered open, and the Charger breathed out a long and relieved sigh. 'By the blazes, you're ok. You're ok now.' he murmured, smiling softly as he softly ran his fingers over her forehead. Krem's face was splattered in blood, and sweat beaded his brow, his brown hair dishevelled after fighting the bandits.

'Are you ok?' murmured Elaidrid, trying to pull herself up, but with a gentle hand, Krem held her down. 'Nay, rest a while.' he murmured softly 'I'm ok. Looks like I came down to find you at the right moment, eh? Pack of bloody cowards.'. The concern in Krem's face was deep as he cradled Elaidrid. She held her hand up toward the soldier, her fingers running lightly over the skin of his cheekbone that was presenting a rather large, blood bruised welt. Krem chuckled. 'Ah, that's nothing to be worried about' he remarked dismissively, although suitably pleased with the attention 'Expected worse from five men. Guess it's why they're out here skulkin in the woods attacking people.'.

Elaidrid smiled, not pulling her touch away from the Charger's face as he smiled down towards her. 'Thank you.' she whispered 'You saved my life.'. Krem grinned. 'It was my pleasure.' he replied, adding cheekily 'Although you owe me a drink now, fair and square.'. The mage went silent as her blue eyes looked deeply into the soldier's set of brown, and she caught her breath as Krem caressed her cheek with his fingers. 'I'm just glad you're ok.' he murmured 'For a moment when I saw you on the ground-'. Krem faltered, eye's flickering away before turning back to Elaidrid, his face serious. With strong arms pulling her towards him, Krem drew Elaidrid to face him before drawing his lips softly to hers. The mage ran her hands around his neck, as Krem pulled her up against his armoured chest, holding her tight and kissing her deeply.

Pulling away at last, Krem held a wide grin on his face. 'I'm beginning to think you being knocked over is my lucky charm.' he teased. 'It's not that bad considering the reward.' quipped Elaidrid, bashfully running her hands across her hair. He ran his hands across Elaidrid's curves, a pleased look on his face, before tenderly cupping her face, leaning down to kiss the mage once more. His soft tongue fluttered against hers, and the pair exchanged a more heated embrace. Elaidrid loved how confident Krem was, from his witty banter and underhanded comments, to effortlessly fighting a pack of bandits five to one, and finally, to torturing her with deep, passionate kisses.

When the pair finally withdrew from each other, Krem pulled her off the ground, grinning the whole while. He laced his fingers between hers and pulled her gently along. 'Come on.' he murmured 'As much as I would like to stay here with you for a lot, lot longer, I think we better return to Skyhold before anymore well wishers come our way.'. Hand in hand, the pair pressed on, walking silently back to the keep only to pause, exchanging grins and smirks all the way back.


End file.
